Midnight, Texas Wiki:Badge Boosting
Badge Boosting is forbidden on this wiki. Administrators are free to use their personal discretion to issue either a warning or a block in response to users boosting badges. We urge you to remember that there is no material benefit to be had from earning badges. While they are a good indicator of dedicated and efficient users, there is no physical reward and ultimately a badge is simply an image on a computerized platform. Boosting Badge Boosting is the act of making unnecessary edits in order to unlock badges, which are meant to be awarded for certain achievements in editing a wiki. Boosting includes the following..... *Malicious edits and the swift undoing of them them. No harm is done to the page, but this is still boosting, and it will not be tolerated. *Adding useless pictures or pictures from the exact same frame to multiple pages. *Creating multiple blogs corresponding to the amount of blogs necessary to earn a certain blogging achievement. *Creating nonfunctional categories or irrelevant categories or misusing established categories, such as adding them where they do not belong. Not Boosting Some things may appear to be boosting, but are not always so. For instance.... *Edit wars between a loyal contributor and a vandal, who is trying to vandalize a page, and the user who is quickly undoing his edits. If the user is simply signing out and in again to vandalize/undo, we admins can tell simply by checking the IP address. Also, all edit wars are to be reported to an Administrator/Bureaucrat. *Sometime editors will update a page in stages, perhaps one section at a time, particularly when making extensive alterations or improvements to the entire article. Users may also notice a mistake immediately after making their edit, and will then edit again to correct it. Multiple edits such as this are allowed, although within reason. Valid contributions with the aim of garnering an achievement is of course allowed. However, contributors should exercise great caution in ensuring that these additions are pragmatic, useful and accurate. Instances where boosting is suspected will be investigated and reviewed by an Administrator. Badges The Achievement Badges are a reward for loyal editing and hard work, to encourage contributors to keep editing and helping out the wiki. *'Bronze Badges' - This badge gives the editor 10 points when they are awarded. They're often the easiest to obtain. Usually, these badges are achieved by performing around 5 to 20 edits. *'Silver Badges' - This badge give the editor 50 points when they are awarded. They're the second easiest to obtain. Usually, these badges are achieved by performing around 25 to 100 edits. *'Gold Badges' - This badge gives the editor 100 points when they are Awarded. They're the third hardest to obtain. Usually, these badges are achieved by performing around 100 to 500 edits. *'Platinum Badges' - This badge gives the editor 250 points when they are awarded. They are the hardest to obtain. Unlike other badges, the platinum can only be achieved with a single edit per day for an entire year. If you were unable to edit at least once during a single day, your count will return to 0. The day is on wiki, not in reality. Category:Policy